New Friends from the Well
by Miroke
Summary: What if Kagome was gone with Inuyasha to the past a a school came on a class trip to the Sunset Shrine and two girls got a little to curious and found the Bone Eaters Well?
1. Prologue: Trip To Sunset Shrine

****

New Friends from the Well

__

By: Deanna James

****

Prologue: Trip to Sunset Shrine

The morning was beautiful a perfect day for a field trip to the Sunset Shrine. Mitika Umika was a 17-year-old high school student who went to Trika High that was an all girl school in Tokyo, Japan. She has long dark brown hair and light blue eyes. Her high school was going to a field trip to the Sunset Shrine today and she was really excited about it because she loved to hear stories about ancient Japan and demons and other supernatural things. 

"What's the matter Ami aren't you happy that we're going to the Sunset Shrine to hear all about ancient Japan?" Mitika asked her friend who was walking next to her on their way to the school bus that was going to take them to the Sunset Shrine.

Her friend's full name was Ami Hitikori and she was a 16-year-old high school student. She also went to Trika High. She has short sandy brown hair and brown eyes. She really didn't care that much about ancient Japan or demons like Mitika did. 

"I don't really care about this trip the only reason I'm going is because you're not leaving me staying at school alone with our dumb ass teachers." Ami said and then she turned and walked into the bus and sat down in the back.

Mitika stopped and looked up at some birds flying over head and smiled. "Man I can't wait to get to the Sunset Shrine." Mitika said to herself as she turned and then she got on the bus as well and they started for the Sunset Shrine.

****

Author's Note: I know the prologue is really short but it just gives you some information about the two girls who are going to be in the first chapter. I hope you like this fic and please R/R and tell me what you think.

*~*Monoko Youkai*~*


	2. Chapter One: Demons Aren't Just Myths

****

New Friends from the Well

__

By: Deanna James

****

Chapter One: Demons Aren't Just Myths

Mitika and Ami walked down one of the paths in the Sunset Shrine and talked while they did so. They saw a huge tree in the middle of the shrine and a small building near the back of the shrine and it caught their attention more than any of the other buildings.

"Hey let's go see what!" Mitika said and grabbed Ami by the arm and drug her toward the old building that contained a well.

"Why do we have to go in here it's old and rugged and it's dusty." Ami said as she put her hand over her mouth as Mitika opened the sliding doors and dust flew into the air and Ami started to cough at all the dust. "Come on Mitika isn't there some thing else you want to look at besides a dirty old building?" Ami asked but she could really finish her sentence because Mitika had grabbed her wrist and drug her inside. 

"Look it's an old well." Mitika said as she walked down the old stairs that lead down to the well.

The old well was made of wood and it had dust covering it. The floor around the well was nothing but dirt and there were some small weeds that grew in spare places.

"Now are you happy you got to see what was in here now can we go?" Ami asked and then she turned when her friend didn't answer her. Mitika was leaning over the edge of the well looking down in it. "Mitika if you fall in I'm not getting you out." Ami said and turned her head away from Mitika and crossed her arms and closed her eyes trying to ignore her friend.

"Ah come on Ami you know I'm not going to fall in...Ah!" Mitika yelled just as she was joking and stood on the edge of the well her foot slipped and she lost her balance and over she went but before she went Ami grabbed her hand and Mitika drug her down with her. 

They were falling and waiting for the hard ground at the bottom but to their surprises there wasn't a hard ground so they opened their eyes to see a swirling abyss of purple and black around them. They were falling into nothing or at least that's what it looked like. 

"What's happening?" Mitika asked in a scared voice as she closed her eyes tight.

"How in the heck would I know I'm just as clueless as you Mitika!" Ami yelled at her getting pissed at her friend for asking such a stupid question.

They finally hit something hard and they both rose up off the ground that they had hit and groaned a little. Mitika was the first to notice that something was really wrong.

"Ami we're back in well let's get out of here." Mitika said as started to climb up the wall of the well and when she made it to the top she just stopped dead in mid climb and her mouth almost hit the ground.

"What's wrong Mitika?" Ami asked as she climbed up next to her and looked out over the vast forest that lay out in front of her. "I don't think we're in Tokyo any more Toto." Ami said in a dumb tone trying to lighten up the moment.

"Where in the heck are we?" Mitika asked as she finished climbing over the wall of the well and looked around when she stood out side of the well. 

Ami did the same and turned completely around looking at the forest around her. "Well I can tell you for sure that we're not at the Sunset Shrine any longer." Ami said and leaned against the well. "Hey did you hear that?" Ami asked as she jumped straight up in attention to the sound she had just heard coming from the forest edge. 

"What did it sound like?" Mitika asked as she also got really alert toward the forest edge.

"It sounded like...Ah! What the heck is that?" Ami yelled and fell on her butt when a brown tornado flashed in front of her.

It was a young man who had raven black hair that was put up in a high ponytail and he wore a fur skirt and strange armor with fur shoulder pads. He also had a wolf's tail and his eyes were a crystal blue which were a lot lighter than Mitika's.

"I think he's a human." Mitika said as she backed up and fell on the ground next to Ami.

"I'm not no worthless human you wench, I'm a wolf demon, and my name is Kouga." Kouga said and looked down at the two human girls shivering in fear on the ground in front of him and then he noticed that they had something like the same clothes that his so-called "woman" Kagome wore. "Where are you from?" Kouga asked getting a little curious about the two strange girls.

"We're from Tokyo, Japan." Mitika got out as she shook in fear at the demon standing in front of her. She had read about mostly all types of demons but all the books had just said that they were made up creatures from Japanese myths but he sure looked real to her.

"What are you staring at? What are your names anyway?" Kouga asked wanting to know if they had strange names or not.

"I'm Mitika Umika and this is my friend Ami Hitikori." Mitika said as she finally got the courage to stand up and get a better look at Kouga. "Is that wolf tail real?" Mitika asked getting a little more curious than scared of Kouga.

"Huh?!" Kouga said as he looked at the girl coming toward him. "Hey stop that stay right where you are!" Kouga yelled and pointed a finger at Mitika. 

She just stopped and lowered her head in embarrassment. "Sorry," She said in a scared voice now. She had never stood face to face with a demon before and even though she was curious of this creature from what she read she knew he could rip her apart in no time flat.

"Why are you out here all by your self's?" Kouga asked wanting to know more about these human girls who looked so much like his Kagome.

"We fell through the well and we don't know what happened but we ended up here instead of the Sunset Shrine." Ami said as she got up off the ground that she had been on ever since Kouga had first arrived.

Kouga looked at the two girls and he knew he couldn't leave them out here or some demon might kill them. "Come on you can stay with me and we'll find my woman..uhm I mean Kagome tomorrow and ask her about the well thing." Kouga said and turned and started to walk off but he knew the girls couldn't keep up with his speed so he turned and walked over to them and to the girls dislike threw one on each of his shoulders and started to run back to his den. 

"Where are you taking us?" Mitika asked in a confused tone as she held on to Kouga for dear life.

"You can stay the night with my pack and I until morning comes." Kouga said and kept his gaze in front of him.

"Oh great this is one wonderful field trip." Ami said in a sarcastic tone as she propped her head on one of her hands knowing she was just along for the ride thanks to her little friend Mitika.

****

Author's Note: Well here's chapter one I hope you like it. The pairings in this story are going to be Inu/Kag, San/Mir, Kouga/OC, Sessho/OC, and Rin/Shippou. Please review because I want to know if I should continue. I would like to have at least 5 reviews before I start the second chapter please. Well please review thanks^_~

*~* Monoko Youkai *~*


	3. Chapter Two: The Wolf Demon Pack

****

New Friends from the Well

__

By: Miroke

****

Chapter Two: The Wolf Demon Pack

Mitika and Ami stood in front of a pack of wolf demons that were looking at them like they were going to eat them alive. Kouga was standing in front of the pack smirking at the two scared human girls shaking in front of his pack.

"It was nice knowing ya Mitika." Ami said as she looked over at her friend and smiled slightly in fear.

"Same here." Mitika said and then she jumped about ten feet in the air when a wolf demon put his hand on her shoulder.

"Man these humans sure are jumpy Kouga. Where did you find them?" The young wolf demon, which had dark brown hair and blue eyes asked as he sniffed Mitika.

"They were by the old well in the clearing in the forest. Niyuo you're scaring them even more leave them alone." Kouga said and walked over to Mitika and Ami who were practically hugging each other trying to stay away from the demons that were around them.

"Kouga are you going to kill us?" Mitika asked with fear in her voice.

Kouga looked at her like she was a total idiot and then he sighed. "We are not going to harm you didn't I say that you could stay the night with us and then I would try and help you find a way home?" Kouga asked them as he sat down on a pile of leaves that was next to the two girls. "Come and sit down." Kouga said and laid back and put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

Mitika and Ami just turned and looked at each other and then they moved over to the side of the leaves and sat down about a foot or two apart from each other.

Kouga opened one eye and looked over at the two girls who had just sat down and kind of laughed at how alert they were to the demons looking at them. "You don't have to worry no one will hurt you, Mitika and Ami isn't it?" Kouga asked trying to remember their names.

"Yes that's our names, if you say that no one is going to hurt us then why is that demon over there looking at me and licking his lips?" Mitika asked and pointed over at the wolf demon that had just touched her a few minutes ago.

Kouga looked over at Niyuo and kind of laughed. "I think he likes you." Kouga said with a slight smile.

"Likes me?" Mitika asked as she turned back to look at Niyuo. When she did he smiled at her this time and she just smiled back.

"Kouga why did you bring us here I thought demons hated humans?" Ami asked remembering something that her friend Mitika had told her a long time ago.

"Some demons do but I do not like certain humans but you remind me of one I know and she is nothing like any other human so you must be as well." Kouga said and smiled at Ami.

"Kouga!" A wolf demon yelled as he ran up to Kouga covered in blood. "There's a demon coming and it said it wants some kind of jewel." The wolf demon said and then he collapsed on the ground.

"Take him and bandage him up!" Kouga yelled at the other wolf demons and then they ran over to him and started to doctor him as best they could.

"Let me help." Ami said as she got up and ran over to the injured wolf demon.

Mitika stood beside of Kouga who had a look of worry on his face. 

"Kouga what is it?" Mitika asked confused as she noticed the look of horror in his eyes.

"There are these demons that call them selves the birds of paradise and they are terrible demons who have been killing my pack off." Kouga said as he walked out on to a cliff and looked out over the sky.

"Can't you just stop them after all you do have some kind of jewel shards in your arm and legs don't you?" Mitika asked as she pointed at his arm and then each of his legs.

Kouga just looked at her in shock. "How do you know that? Can you see them?" Kouga asked and moved a little closer to Mitika.

"Well uhm...kind of why?" Mitika asked hoping she hadn't answered him wrong.

Kouga started to say something but was cut off by a bird of paradise attacking him and Mitika. 

"Ah! What the hell is that?" Mitika asked in a scared but pissed off tone as she watched the strange looking bird demon flying in the air in front of her and Kouga.

"That's one of the birds of paradise." Kouga said as he got up off of Mitika and helped her up once he thought the demon was gone. But he was wrong and the demon came down in lighting fast speed and picked Mitika up and started to fly off.

"KOUGA!" Mitika yelled and held out her hand trying to reach out to Kouga but it was no use she was a goner until a flash of silver and red killed the demon bird.

"Are you all right?" A young man's voice asked her as he held her bridal stile in his arms. He had silver hair and golden eyes. But the one thing that caught Mitika's attention the most was the little white doggy ears on top of his head.

"Wha..what are you? Who are you?" Mitika asked in shock.

"Mitika!" Kouga yelled as he ran down the side of a small ridge and stopped in front of his sworn enemy Inuyasha.

"Is this girl with you or did you kidnapped her?" Inuyasha asked and then Mitika knocked him in the head."Hey," Inuyasha started to argue and then noticed another young human girl walking up behind Kouga.

"Mitika are you all right?" Kouga asked as her in a worried tone.

"Yea I'm fine thanks to...uhm what is your name?" Mitika asked as she turned to look at Inuyasha.

"His name is Inuyasha and who might you be?" A young raven-haired girl said as she walked up beside Inuyasha and smiled at Mitika.

"My name is Mitika Umika and who are you?" Mitika asked and looked behind Inuyasha at the four people who had just walked up.

"Well my name is Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said and smiled at Mitika.

"Higurashi? Do you live at the Sunset Shrine?" Mitika asked remembering that that was the name of the family who lived at the shrine that they were at.

"Yes but how do you know about the shrine?" Kagome asked getting a little confused with the young girl's words.

"I kind of fell in it and ended up here along with my friend Ami. Did the same thing happen to you?" Mitika asked Kagome as she glanced back at the three other people in the group.

Kagome noticed her glancing at them and smiled. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce you to Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and this is Kirara." Kagome said when Kirara jumped up on her shoulder.

"Nice to meet you." Mitika said and smiled at the others.

****

Author's Note: I know this is a bad place to end but I don't wont to ruin the next chapter by giving away who comes in next. I need a little help with the pairings with the OC. Which OC should Sesshomaru and Kouga be with? I really am confused about that so I'll let the reviewers decide. Oh yea thanks for reading my story Happy Youkai. ^_^ I'm glad you liked it. And if you want me to Happy Youkai I will more than gladly put a character in this story for you just send me a description of the character at my email address and I'll fit it in this story. And that goes for any one else who is ready this story and would like to give me a character to use in this story as well. 


End file.
